


Don't touch me!

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Greg can't get Mycroft out of his mind, Greg just used him, Hurt Mycroft, M/M, Mycroft not so good, Sherlock is a good brother, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, but the boys need each other, facebook prompr touch, facebook prompt-game, not going to be easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: “Don’t touch me!” Mycroft yelled pulling his arm away. “Don’t you dare touching me!”“Sweetheart.”“Don’t, just don’t…” he turned to leave but changed his mind. “You have no idea what it meant to me. I fell in love with you. I love you…"





	1. Chapter 1

“Mycroft.”  
“Don’t touch me!” he yelled pulling his arm away. “Don’t you dare touching me!”  
“Sweetheart.”  
“Don’t, just don’t…” he turned to leave but changed his mind. “You have no idea what it meant to me. I fell in love with you. I love you…and…and I lied because of you, I did everything for you…everything! And I was nothing more than fun for you! Why come for walks, talking for hours, late night calls…I cried in front of you. I gave you everything…no hiding, no walls…you saw the real me…and rather than breaking up you kept one more on the side.” Greg shifted. “Oh...so I was the plus one…okay, okay…” he mumbled rubbing his eyes. “I don’t want to see you ever again.”  
“Mycroft.” he took his hand  
“I said no touching!” he yelled, his eyes scaring Greg.   
“I want to explain.” he didn’t let go of him.  
“What? What needs to be explained…you used me for sex and nothing more…you just pretended to get me to bed. You knew I haven’t had anyone before…you just…I see, I see…you just wanted me…” Mycroft wiped off his tears. “Great you made me cry again.” he tried to get out of Greg’s grip without success. “Let go of me now!”  
“Not till you let me talk.”  
“Help! HELP!” people came out to the corridor hearing him scream. “HELP!” Greg stepped back with hands in the air.  
“Stop yelling My, I’m not doing anything to you.”  
“No, you are not…not anymore.” he snorted and marched away.

“What are you doing home?” Sherlock peaked to the hall hearing the door shut. “Mycroft?” he frowned but he just marched up to his room. “What happened?” Sherlock followed him.  
“Leave me alone.” Mycroft was still crying, he didn’t know it was possible but he cried through the whole train ride and his tears were still flowing. He pulled the blanket over his head but Sherlock climbed under the cover next to him.   
“Can I help?”  
“No.”  
“What happened? Anyone hurt you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did what?”  
“He said he loves me, but he just...” he sobbed. “He just wanted me because...” Sherlock wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair, keeping all his comments to himself.  
“Sherlock! Are you home?” their mother yelled. “Sherlock?” she came up. “If that boy ran away again…” she came to the room. “Sherlock?”  
“Here.”  
“What are you doing there?” she pulled off the blanket. “Mycroft…didn’t know you’re coming home.”  
“He got dumped.” Sherlock answered instead of Mycroft, since he just whined.  
“Oh…” she sat next to them and stroked his hair.   
“He wasn’t even his real boyfriend…just used him for sex because Mycroft was a virgin and he has a thing for…” Mycroft covered his brother’s mouth.  
“My dear.” she kissed his temple.   
“I’m sorry…” Mycroft looked at her.   
“I suspected.” she smiled at him. “Please don’t suffocate your brother.”  
“Sorry.” he mumbled and let go of Sherlock who dramatically gasped for air.  
“Come here.” she pulled him to her arms and rocked him. “It’ll be all right, promise.”  
“I loved him…I thought he did too. We talked for hours…sometimes till morning, went for walks…dates…but he just…he was just doing it to…” he sniffled.  
“How did you find out?”  
“I saw him kissing a girl and I confronted him…I thought he was cheating on me, but turns out I was the plus one.”  
“Sorry dear.”  
“Can I stay home?”  
“Well of course, happy to have you home.” she kissed his temple. Mycroft just sobbed. “Sorry…not what I meant.”  
“I know.” he whined. “I don’t want to meet him ever again.”  
“I can understand that.”  
“I was yelling on the corridor.” he sniffled.  
“He deserved it.”  
“He tried to talk to me but I didn’t let him…then he kept trying to touch me but I yelled for help…so now everyone knows.” he wiped off his tears with the back of his hand. “Then I went out to the station.”  
“It’s okay.” she hugged him. “Come down, we have tea.”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“Okay, but you need to drink something.”   
“I want to stay in bed.”  
“Till when?”  
“Forever and ever.” he laid back.  
“Drama queen.” Sherlock chuckled.  
“I’m not!” he sat up.  
“Drama, drama and drama…I don’t know what else I expected from your kind…” Sherlock started to run when Mycroft got up. “There you go mummy!” he yelled running down the stairs. “Out of bed!” he chuckled and ran past their father to the garden.  
“Mycroft you are home?” he hung his coat.  
“I am.” he stopped.  
“Are you all right?”  
“No.” he sighed and went to the kitchen.  
“Can I help you with anything?”  
“Hide a body?”  
“Sure.” he nodded. “Just don’t tell it to your mother.” he smiled at him. “So what is it?”  
“Break up.” his mother came in to put on the kettle.  
“I see…well…I can not give you advice on that. Your mother is the first and only love of my life.” he kissed her.  
“The boy cheated on her girlfriend with Mycroft.”  
“Oh…” Mycroft buried his face. “That is…I mean how could he do that?”  
“No idea.” she shrugged. “Sweet boy like you would be a great catch for anyone.”  
“Mum.” Mycroft whined.  
“What? I’m right.”  
“I agree with her.” Mycroft sighed and buried his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft had quite miserably months behind him, he was more alone than ever, school stress over the roof, his family not helping the situation at all. He felt tired, irritated all the time, he only left his room when it was really necessary, eating when Anthea reminded him to do so.   
Today was Valentine’s day, parties all around, big ones, small ones; people hand in hand, smiling, being loved…Mycroft knew he couldn’t sleep or study like this. So he prepared to spend it drinking, watching the tv; that was the plan until he looked out of his window. He blinked a few to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. The little area under his window was covered with tulips, all the colours except red and yellow. He hated red and yellow. The uncovered grass spelled ‘My’.  
“Why on earth you keep torturing me.” he mumbled and got startled by a knock. He opened the door with annoyance, ready to yell at Greg but it was Anthea. “Please send him away.” Mycroft whispered, gripping the handle.  
“Mycroft you are suffering without him…I can tell. You still miss Lestrade, he was good for you, he helped you a lot.”  
“He lied and lied and lied.”  
“No.”  
“He…” Anthea raised a hand to silence him.  
“I don’t have time to argue with you now. I have a date and you have to talk to him. He is annoying.”  
“You know what he did! It was a game to get me seduced and…”  
“It started like that, yes. Lestrade is an idiot, yes; but has a heart of gold and above all he is honest. He never lied…haven’t told you why he asked you out, but not lied to you.”  
“So he says.”  
“I believe him.” she shrugged. “Now, I have a fun night planned out, so be good!” she waved and left Mycroft with his thoughts. He closed the door, then opened it and then closed again. Finally he put on his coat and went down. It was empty thankfully, everyone had time to check the flowers out; so Greg must have been waiting for a long time now. He was standing in the middle of the flower field, hugging something.  
“Talk then.” Mycroft crossed his arms in front of his chest, saying it as coldly as he could.   
“Hi…” Greg carefully came closer to him.  
“Talk. I have better things to do.”  
“Yes, thank you for listening…thank you…and sorry for taking up your time.” he mumbled nervously. “As you heard it was a game at first…I’m not going to deny it. We were out in the pub, drunk too much and…we dared each other to crazy things. And for some reason making you believe that I love you landed on me. I was drunk and accepted the challenge…the guys didn’t let me forget it. For them it was the best gig one could think out. No matter how I tried to reason with them, they wanted to see you…”  
“They got what they wanted.” Mycroft cut him off. “You could have told me and we could pretend for them.”  
“I know, planned on doing that but the date went so well. I can’t remember when I felt that good. Talking with you came easily, you are suck a nice guy and…I wanted to get to know you better. I thought that we might become friends…We kept meeting and I got to know you Mycroft, which changed everything. I rather spent my time with you, than with her…she was already cheating on me…not together anymore.”  
“Don’t care.”  
“Yes, of course…” he mumbled nervously. “It took me a two weeks to change my mind. You lowered the walls and I met the real you. It was a matter of days from than…I fall in love with you. I started lying to my girlfriend, that you were not that easy to seduce, that is why I had to spend more and more time with you. In reality, I wanted to spend every single minute of my free time with you…still do.” he trailed off. “I knew that she was cheating and that I should have thrown her out and tell you everything…show you that it is only you now. That yes I was a moron, but I changed…everything changed. And all I want is to be yours. Not only a moron but a coward too.” he sighed. “And that day happened. When you saw us and we argued...when I broke your heart. I was hurting as well…terribly.”  
“Finished?” Mycroft kept his emotions off his face; inside he was screaming, he wanted to attack Greg with his fists, cry and tell that idiot how much he still loves him.  
“Finished.” Greg bowed his head.  
“Stop harassing Anthea.”  
“I didn’t know who else to turn to.” he whispered. “As I said, I’m an idiot.”  
“I’m the idiot for believing you.” he hissed.  
“No My, no…” he took his hand. “Not at all love.”  
“What you wanted to achieve by this?” he pulled away his hand.  
“Telling you that although our relationship started with a lie, nothing that I said during it was untrue. And to give you this.” he held up the bunny. Mycroft stepped back with wide eyes. “You mentioned it once, when we stayed up talking all night. You were four, already in school…my genius.” he smiled at him. “You were shopping for a classmate’s birthday party and you spotted the bunny. It was big and soft, warm and cute and you really wished for it; to have something to protect you during the dark cold nights. You dared to ask your mum that for your good half term report would she buy it for you. Which…”  
“I know what she said!” Mycroft cut him off. Remembering the lecture in front of the whole shop. That he should grow up, he is not a child to be scared of the dark, to need a toy. Nor he was a little girl to be bought bunnies, and most of all he is not studying for rewards. Of course Sherlock got something every time he brought home a good report. “Why are you doing this to me.” he whispered.  
“It can’t be bought anymore, but I found someone who made it based on my description.” he handed the stuffed bunny to him. “The bunny you should have had when you were four.” Mycroft’s hands were shaking. “I’m so sorry for disappointing you…betraying your trust, for giving you even more bad memories.” he blinked rapidly not to cry. “If I could go back in time, I’d…I’d…I want to say that I wouldn’t accept the challenge, but then I would never get to know you. I’m not regretting getting to know you, nor falling in love with you. Just the way you found about it, for not sitting down with you and telling you the truth sooner.”  
“And what now?”  
“Whatever you say.”  
“I…I have to…I have to go.” he mumbled stepping backwards. “I…” he turned and hurried back to his room. He closed the door, sliding down against it hiding his face to the fur of the bunny. Part of him told him to ignore what he heard, but he saw that Greg honestly regretted what happened but above all he still loved him. He was here, he came to see him. Mycroft fumbled to his feet, hurrying to the window. Greg was standing in the middle of the flowers, staring at his feet.  
“I should hate you, you know.” he leaned out of the window, Greg looked up at him not daring to speak. “I should hate you for what you did…but” he sighed. “Would you come up?” Greg nodded and ran up the stairs.  
“Here!” he panted stopping in front of him.   
“Sit.” he pointed at the bed and closed the door.  
“I sit.” he mumbled and kicked off his shoes.  
“And shut up.” Greg nodded and sat down. “Not there.” Mycroft sighed.  
“Oh, I get it.” Greg sat to the end of the bed; they spent countless night like this, in each other arms, talking. Mycroft settled between his legs, wrapping his arms around Greg, holding onto him tightly. Greg wrapped his arms around him with a deep sigh, resting his chin on the top of Mycroft’s head. He missed Mycroft so much, he of course saw him a few times and what he saw made him worried. Mycroft looked pretty bad, getting worse day by day. Before when something troubled Mycroft, he called Greg and they talked till he felt better.  
“I bloody hate you.” Mycroft mumbled letting go of him for a second to hug the bunny too. “And hate myself for still loving you.”  
“I hate myself too love; if it helps.”  
“Well you should…” he huffed. “No shouldn’t…” he added quickly. Greg pressed his cheek against Mycroft’s head, tightening the hug. “You have your work cut out for yourself.”  
“I know.”  
“But for tonight just listen to me, hold me and tell me that everything will be all right.” his voice broke.  
“I’m not just telling but making you believe it too.” he kissed his temple.


End file.
